


Night before Promise Day

by Flame_Alchemist (Izrador)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izrador/pseuds/Flame_Alchemist
Summary: The scene when Roy was seen at Maes grave. We didn’t get to know what he had said so I thought I would have my take on it.





	Night before Promise Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FMA fanfiction and wanted to write this since finishing Brotherhood. I wrote this on my phone and it hasn’t been beta read so apologies for formatting or typos.

Looking at the grave with his coal coloured eyes, Roy sighed. He was about to change central and he wished his best friend could be there with him, be there for the fight. There has been too much death already and finally he was going to help end it. Taking a deep breath, holding back his emotions, he licked his lips as he finally spoke in a soft voice.

“Hi Hughes, I am sorry I haven’t come here for a while. So much has happened since your death and much more is going to happen. I am about to blow my chance of being Fuhuer if this all goes wrong. You discovered something massive and I cannot sit by and allow this to happen, all of this is a mess and the Military has been behind it all along. I am such an idiot for following those orders.” He took a deep breath, holding back his tears, “You should be here with me. I am going to help take down central command, I need you here. This whole thing is crazy, everything. It’s what we have named Promise Day, a day where everything is going to the shit and whatever plans which were being made are now going to happen. I am scared Hughes, if I fail then everyone we know will be dead. I couldn’t protect you, I couldn’t save you and I cannot afford to fail.” He felt a tear roll down his cheek, “Look at me, now it’s starting to rain.” He pushes a hand up to his eyes, trying to steady himself, trying to steady his emotions.

“I cannot allow this to happen, even if it means my death I will fight his to the end. I just wish you were here, doing what you use to do to cheer me up from this morbid mood” His thoughts went to Riza, “I need to protect the Lieutenant as well, I can’t allow her to die. I love her Hughes, I will finally admit it to you but I guess you have always known.” Looking up to the sky, his heart felt heavy, “This might be the last time I will see you. Depending on the outcome we might all be dead, if that is the case I am sorry that your death meant nothing. I will find your killer before the end of this, I promise you that. So for now this is goodbye, if I am to die and the lieutenant is still alive please look after her. No more sleeping on the job general, that is what I do.” 

Roy wiped the tears away from his face, staring at his friends grave. He had a lot of emotion pent up inside and he could not afford to have it get in the way of the mission at hand. He heard footsteps approach him when Riza spoke he turned around and beamed a smile for her. Roy had to hide his emotions from her, he could not have her worried about him. Not yet. As they walked together he whispered, “Goodbye Hughes”. 

Riza looked at him, the concerned look on her face, she always seemed to know when he had been crying but did not dare to say anything about it. She knew why he had come here, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, “Sir, whatever happens tomorrow I will stay by my promise. I will follow you into hell. I will always have your back.” She wanted to reassure him of that. 

Roy closed his eyes as he walked, “I know Lieutenant. I cannot afford to loose you as well.” They walked together in silence he thought about those who have been lost already due to all of this and tomorrow will be the day to avenge them. Tomorrow he will put a stop to the Promise Day, even if it kills him.


End file.
